


至尊法师的PTSD

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, top！Stephen Strenge
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: 没有什么PTSD是打一炮解决不了的





	至尊法师的PTSD

**Author's Note:**

> ♡开车预警
> 
> ♡复联三复联四提及

于是现在，探员先生躺在自己家柔软的床上，一脸懵逼。

Stephen 很快就跟了进来，将Ross禁锢在自己和床面之间，用密不透风的吻封住对方含含糊糊的询问。

Ross感受到自己男朋友布满疤痕的手顺着自己的腰线滑上来，粗暴地撕开自己身上整齐的上衣，接下来是裤子，很快，CIA大名鼎鼎的Ross探员就在博士手下褪干净了衣衫。

法师的手绕到Ross背后锁着他的肩，自己却俯下身去啃咬对方胸前的乳粒。这里是探员全身上下最敏感的地方之一，法师从来不会放过狠狠蹂躏它们的机会。

胸前被柔软的舌尖舔舐，锋利的虎牙又马上跟上来抵着转一圈，探员很快就忘了身上作怪的法师情绪不对劲这件事情，喘着气低声呻吟着，双腿卡在对方腰间，十成十的迎合。

Ross伸手在枕头底下取了润滑剂和安全套，将身上的人推开了一些，把手上的东西塞给对方。

至尊法师依然不发一言，他今天分外讨厌自己和探员之间哪怕留下丝毫的缝隙。于是他锁在探员背后的双手紧了紧，继续啃咬着胸前充血的乳点，手却探下去，极尽温柔地给探员做润滑。  
无论是在任何情况下，法师都宁愿忍着高涨的欲望，将准备工作做得色情又充分，一直等到两人的身体都烫得像是在发着高烧才肯继续接下来的步骤。

今天也不例外。

Ross弓起身子，僵硬地感受着法师滚烫的阴茎破开穴道，肏得又深又狠，让他几乎以为自己就会这么被钉死在床上。

他们从不在一开始就做得这么激烈，这太反常了。

但探员现在完全没心思思考这些，他只能感受到体内的硬挺对着自己的敏感点重操着，将他脑海内的想法都操成了一堆凌乱不堪的碎片。

润滑剂在过快的动作中被打出白沫，红润的穴肉和阴茎上鼓起的青筋让两人的结合处看起来淫靡不堪。

这实在是太糟糕了，Ross在射出来的前一秒这么想道。

高潮时的穴道对Stephen来说简直是棒透了，火热而缠绵，沉寂在快感中的伴侣甚至不自知地绞紧着后穴，让那里像一张不知满足的小嘴，吸吮着Stephen深埋在爱人体内的阴茎。  
Stephen握着Ross的脚踝将他翻过来，胸前的时间原石闪烁了一下，本应该处于高潮后不应期的探员在惊讶中发现自己的身体又开始发烫，刚释放完的阴茎也重新变得硬挺。

妈的，时间原石是这么用的吗？

Ross被快感压制的大脑终于清明了一些，他知道法师一向遵循自然规律，从不会将时间原石用于作战之外的其他场合，更别说用来调整自己的不应期。

这太不对劲了。

他想翻过身来，好好问问身后还在不断动作的男人，但迎接他的是一下直逼敏感点的重操，让他手脚都发麻了，支撑身体的膝盖也软了下来。

“操，Stephen你给我停下，你今天他妈的究竟是怎么回事？”Ross揪着身下的床单，骂了一串脏话。

没等那张漂亮的嘴继续说出更多的话，Stephen攥住探员因为出汗而发滑的腰将他翻了过来，还留在后穴里的阴茎成为了身体腾空的唯一支点，Ross几乎觉得那个东西要把自己操穿了。  
“你到底……唔”法师身体力行地弯下腰封住了探员喋喋不休的嘴，柔软的舌头在对方口腔里模仿着抽插的动作进出着，身下也重新开始运动，对准敏感点大开大合地操起来。

“哈……Stephen，你给我……慢点……不行……别操了我……那里……好舒服……唔”Ross在接吻间断的短暂瞬间胡乱喊着什么，手环着Stephen的脖子挺着腰配合他的动作，很快又被法师捉着吻上去，将他没说完的话都转成了断断续续的呜咽呻吟。

Ross后来也不知道被Stephen压着做了多久，朦胧的记忆只能捕捉住恋人胸口闪烁了一次又一次的时间原石，等到最后Stephen终于射在他体内的时候，他才搂着Stephen的脖子昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

然后第二天早上被自己的恋人操醒。

Ross在穴道的钝痛中后知后觉地清醒过来，身后 的男人不断地落下亲吻，在白皙的身体上点缀着青紫的枝叶藤蔓。

探员尝试着动了动，全身上下的酸痛无力和他问了个早安。

操你的Stephen。

本着再做下去可能就真的要被操死在床上的思量，Ross努力忽略后穴传上来的快感，吃力地翻过身来。

但他看到Stephen在哭。

Stephen，地球上唯一的至尊法师，拥有高强的法力和数不清的珍贵法器，现在正握着自己的腰哭得一塌糊涂。察觉到身下人的翻身，他低下头啃咬对方的脖颈——虽然那里已经青紫一片，找不出一块白皙完好的皮肤了。

“你怎么了？”Ross抬起酸软的手把男人推开一点，感受到恋人的身体在轻轻发着抖“你是……在害怕吗？”

“我是在害怕，”沉默了一晚的男人终于开口，声音钝涩发哑“我看不见你，你就那么冲进去了，我看不见你，我怎么保护你……”

Ross听着身上男人絮絮叨叨地向自己申诉他的恐惧，不由得失笑，难言的感动把胸腔塞得满满的，他抬起腿轻轻蹭了一下Stephen的腰侧，示意他听自己说话。

“没想到至尊法师这么傻，有什么好怕的，我就在这里，被你操了一晚上浑身发软。如果你想要，这种棒透了的性爱还可以有很多很多次。相信我，我会保护自己的。更何况……”

探员狡黠地夹了Stephen一下，满意地感受着对方加重的呼吸声，

“我男朋友可是地球上唯一的至尊法师，我还有什么好担心的呢？”


End file.
